Paradox
by A. David
Summary: SuperWhoLock: The Doctor helps Sherlock solve one of his most difficult cases, but someone may be after the Doctor.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sherlock looked up at a distant noise. Somehow he knew this noise even though he had only heard it twice before. The first time had been when he was only 5 years old. And then only once again when he was a teenager, around 18. But the noise was never a bad thing, it mostly meant hope for anyone who heard it. Even in the darkest of times, that noise meant light.

"Am I the only one who hears that terrible sound?" Dr. John Watson asked, looking around completely confused.

"Shall I go investigate?" Sherlock questioned, a smile covering his bow-like lips. "Even the smallest of noises can tell you everything you need to know." Without so much as another word, he raced off through the large building. He climbed the stairs two at a time, his heart beginning to race. "Doctor! Doctor!" There was a flashing light shining on the hallway wall from an open door, and the sound of a key scraping across a piano string stopped. "Doctor!"

Sherlock pushed the door open further and gazed after a large blue phone box that had the word _police_ scrawled across the top. Sherlock couldn't help but let out a laugh as he moved towards the box. The door opened and out stepped a man, shorter than the last. He had brown hair that fell into his grey eyes. He was wearing a red bow tie, a nice shirt with a dress jacket, and nice black pants with suspenders.

"Doctor?" Sherlock asked questionably.

"So this is where I've landed, is it?" the man smiled and held out his hand. "Sherlock Holmes. London's greatest detective." Sherlock took the bowties hand and pulled the man into a hug.

"New face again?"

"I've had worse, can't argue."

"What brings you here this time, Doctor?" Sherlock stepped back, one of the largest smiles he'd ever worn on his face growing more as he looked at the man closer. "Your nose!"

"Again." The Doctor clapped his hands together. "I've had worse. At least it's not the ears and the leather."

"Or the eyes and the trench coat." Both laughed. "Oh, it's good to have you back Doctor. Here! Come look at the latest murder. It's a wonderful piece." Sherlock moved from the room, hardly noticing the two passengers who had also stepped from the big blue box.

"Let's crack on!" the Doctor said, moving after the detective. The two others raced after the Doctor but stopped where he had on the stairs just moments before.

"Where are we?" a scottish voice asked, belonging to a red haired, green eyed woman.

"London, Dear Amelia Pond." The Doctor started for the next floor down, two up from the mysterious, curly haired sleuth.

"And when are we?" another questioned, this one coming from a brown haired, grey eyed man.

"Rory, do keep up," The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned, causing both Amy and Rory to act as an accordion, coming to a halt up against each other. "2016-2017, give or take a few minutes. Not far from your time I believe." The Doctor turned again and began for the next set of stairs, passing a large mirror on his way down. At a scream from Amy, the Doctor stopped. "Yes?"

"Your-Your-Your-" She stuttered, completely terrified by something she had seen.

"Your reflection's backwards." Rory finished for his wife, as he rubbed her arms soothingly. The Doctor turned to look at himself, but only saw the back of his head. "Ah, yes." He nodded, wringing his hands. "We're in a different universe. Both of your mirror images will be the same. No harm done."

"That would explain Mr. Sherlock Holmes," Rory pointed out.

Amy nodded, finally getting a hold of herself. "I loved those books. Mum used to read them to me when I was a child."

"Yes," The Doctor turned to face his companions, "Sherlock Holmes is one of my oldest friends, you see. But here, in this universe, he exists but the books do not."

From far below, a couple floors, came the impatient voice of Sherlock, "if you're quite finished, Doctor, I need you down here!"

"Coming!" The Doctor called. "So, rules! Number one!" They all continued down the long spiraling staircase, "Do _not_ mention the books. If someone from this world were to find out about them than this world would form its own paradox. Number two! If you want to avoid being called stupid, then don't say anything at all." The Doctor spun around, making Amy and Rory stumble again. "Especially you, Rory." He added at the end before disappearing into another doorway.

 **Hey, guys! I would like to give a big shout out to a friend who's going to be helping me write this story. Check out her stuff as well! She's an awesome writer and I have fallen in love with her stories. Her name is** **Blackprincess666. It would be amazing if you could send love her way! Thank guys! -AN**


	2. Chapter One: A Strange Case

Chapter 1

"What are we looking at here?" Dean asked as he sat down at the small motel table with a greasy paper bag in hand. He dropped it on the table and Sam sighed before moving it off of the book he had open and was studying.

"It's him again. But... This time he has a different face," Sam replied.

"Then what are you reading? There's no information on him." The paper bag crinkled loudly as dean opened it and then held out a burger for Sam.

"I said a salad-whatever." Sam took it, but set it aside as Dean dug into his. "The only things I can think that he would be is either a shape shifter or a trickster. So I'm trying to see if there are any records of... Nice monsters?" Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Nice monsters?" Dean asked incredulously through a mouthful of bun and meat. "Sammy, come on."

"What do you think he is?"

All Dean did was shrug and silence fell over the room for a moment. "We have to find him though," Dean finally said. "Something big always happens around him and no one ever remembers it happening."

"I know Dean." Sam closed his book and gave into his hunger. He took bite of the burger and then fished his phone from his pocket.

"Who you calling?"

Sam set the phone down on the table and the ringing tone sounded from the small speaker. "What you need this time boys?"

"Hey Bobby, we need a little cash," Sam replied. "I think it's time we jumped the pond."

* * *

"Very interesting," the Doctor hummed with his fist to his chin. "Very interesting indeed."

"What?" Amy asked in a whisper. Rory shrug, still very confused as well.

"I have no idea," was the Doctor's response. "But I need to sound smart."

"So, are you going to take the case?" a gray haired man asked, rubbing his tired eyes. He had been there most of the night.

"If he won't, I most certainly will!" the Doctor exclaimed happily.

"What?" Amy asked, louder this time. "What could you possibly know about solving a murder?"

"I taught him everything he knows," came Sherlock's deep voice from the other side of the room. John looked up at the Doctor, confused.

"You taught him?" John pointed to the bow-tie. "But he's-"

"The only person who was worth me teaching thing to," Sherlock replied. "Lestrade, I will be taking this case, but I will need the Doctor's help on this one. I think it maybe something in your realm. Am I right, Doctor?"

"Wait a moment," Rory said, moving over to the body that lay face down on the ground. "Dr. Watson, come here and look at this." John took a few brisk steps over and knelt down beside Rory. "Do you see the bruising that's beginning to form here. Looks like-"

"She was grabbed," John interrupted. His gloved hand reached down pulled up the cuff to her pants to expose a hand print that was a clear as day around her ankle. "That's not a bruise."

"Second degree burn. But it's not blistering," Rory mumbled. Sherlock had moved quite close now and was leaning slightly over the two doctors.

"It's scaring. It's old," Sherlock stated simply.

"No it's not," John contradicted. "This looks new. Like it happened yesterday."

By now the Doctor, Amy and Lestrade had all crowded the body to look at it. The room grew silent as they all stared at the marking on the woman's ankle. "How do you burn a hand print onto someone?" Lestrade finally spoke up.

"John, call Molly. I need some bodies to work on," Sherlock said, pulling his gloves off of his hands. "Lestrade, I will take this case. Have Molly inform me when it reaches the morgue and has had its autopsy." Both of the men jumped into action as if this was a play they had rehearsed over and over again. Amy knelt beside her husband and continued to look at the woman's ankle while Sherlock pulled the Doctor to the side. "Have you ever seen anything like this Doctor?" he asked in a whisper. It was unlike Sherlock to be unsure of something, but this case looked like it was far more than he had ever had to deal with in the past.

"No. This is not like anything I've ever seen. But you've had an invisible killer before." The usually happy Doctor looked very confusedly at the body that was being removed from the room.

"All I have to go on is a hand print," Sherlock said through his teeth. "No wounds, no DNA, no actual cause for death... There's nothing wrong with her. She's healthy, has no medical record of anything. Not even the chicken pocks."

"I agree. There's something that we're missing. Something important, something very very...cool." Sherlock's eyes met the Doctor's in absolute disbelief. The Doctor's eyes brightened. "I need to go somewhere! It's very important." Before Sherlock could get a word in, the Doctor raced from the room, leaving the four of them alone.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, going to the door. The creaking of the Tardis began to echo around and as soon as it had started it faded away. "Where did he go?"

"Where does he ever go?" Rory sighed.

"Back in time," Sherlock replied.

"How could you possibly-Back in time?" John stopped and looked back to the door the Doctor had run through.

"Yes, all of time and space. But he was wearing his blue bowtie. The last Doctor did the same thing with his ties. Blue means he's going into the past. It's quite simple really. Blue past, red future, and black for special occasions. I'm assuming your wedding, right?"

"How did.. I'm not even wearing my ring. I lost it," Amy said, touching her finger where the ring normally sat.

"You might not, but the nurse does." Sherlock pointed to Rory. "And the way he stays close to your side shows that he's afraid of losing you. Then he must like you, ergo married. Not that hard." With that Sherlock impatiently left the room.

"Come on," John sighed, following Sherlock's lead. "You can wait with us for your friend to return. Maybe back at Baker Street we can finally get some answers."

 ****

 **Hey Guys! Sorry that the chapter is short. I have been super busy with work, but** **Blackprincess666 has been a major help in getting me to write again. Please send her love and check out all of her work. It's amazing. Enjoy the chapter and have a good rest of the week guys! -AN**


End file.
